Mon-K
Mon-K is a character in Head Soccer and was added in Update 3.3 with Ecuador. He is the 9th character who doesn't represent a country. He is a five star opponent in Arcade mode and he represents the Hulk from Marvel Superheroes. Even though he costs real money, you will get a double reward in Head Cup if you play with him. You're also able to play for free with him in Death Mode and Fight Mode. Appearance He looks like a scientist such as Bruce Banner with short brown hair, blue eyes and he wears black glasses. Power Button Effect When you click on the Power Button he says: "I'm enraged!" and transforms into the Hulk. Then his skin turns red and his hair becomes spiked. He smashes on the ground with his fists every 4 seconds and sends pulses that make the opponent unconscious if he/she gets hit three times by them. One hit is enough to make the opponent lose his Costume. However, it is possible to jump over them. Power Shot Air Shot ''' His Air Shot is the Hulk Shot. He loses his glasses, gets bigger and becomes blue. He then jumps and smashes the ground. If the opponent is right at the spot where Mon-K lands and smashes the ground, he will be buried in the ground, giving Mon-K a 100% goal. After Mon-K has landed, three stones will go in the opponent's net one by one. The last stone has the ball. If the opponent touches this last stone, he/she will get knocked back into his/her goal and disappear. The first 2 stones only push the opponent back. You can only stop the last stone from going in if you dodge Mon-K when he lands on the ground. This shot is considerably better on the opponent's half of the field than on Mon-K's own side. '''Ground Shot His Ground Shot is called Big Rock Shot. He becomes bigger and blue once again and smashes on the ground so that a big stone appears in front of him out of the ground. He will pick up the stone and throw it into the net. If the opponent is hit by the rock, he/she will explode and disappear. Counter Attack Mon-K's Counter Attack is called the Scream Shot. Mon-K will scream at his opponent, releasing a greenish-blue energy beam that pushes the opponent back forcefully. Somewhere near the end of the energy beam is a stone that contains the ball. The stone flies towards the net and if it hits the opponent, it will make him/her explode and disappear. Costume: Bunny Ears Costume Ironically, Mon-K wears the harmless-looking Bunny Ears Costume. This is the first E Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Pay $4.75 US dollars ($6.49 Australian dollars, €5.49 in euros or roughly £3.24 British pounds or 19.90 ILS) to unlock Mon-K. But if you've unlocked him, you'll get a double reward every time you play with him in the Head Cup, meaning you get 60,000 points instead of 30,000 if you win the Head Cup first place. Death Mode and Fight Mode are free with him, as well. Headballs Unlock = No ❌ History Trivia * He is the second character you need to pay using real money, the first character was Devil. * Mon-K is one of the few characters whose Announcement photo didn't show his shadow with his actual flag. He appeared with Czech Republic's Flag, but got changed into Mon-K. The other are Fiji and Honduras. * This character is the only character to get double rewards for Head Cup (if you purchased him). * When you play Death Mode or Fight Mode with Mon-K, you can play them for free. * Mon-K is a cosmic name, so its character is Stephen Hawking, the cosmologist. * He is one of the three characters that represent a character from Marvel or DC Comics, while the others are Portugal (Spider-Man) and Serbia (Wonder Woman). Mon-K is the Hulk. * He is the only character with two hurt sounds. The first one happens in his normal state, while the other sound sounds angrier, in his Power form. * He is along with The Philippines, the only character which naked body only can be seen in Death Mode. *He is the boss in Stage 28 of Death Mode. *He, along with Denmark, The Netherlands, Hungary, Ecuador, Nepal, Colombia, WatermelBot and PumpKill are the only bosses which can't be found on later stages. * His head structure is |¯). * His flag is basically a planet, seemingly made out of water or gas, with rings. Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.3 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Animated Characters